


Navidad fuera de casa

by Neutral_Cross



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: Ryuu ya debería estar acostumbrado a pasar la Navidad fuera de casa.





	Navidad fuera de casa

El concierto especial de Navidad ya había acabado, pero la música de los altavoces todavía retumbaba en la cabeza de Ryunosuke. El camerino de TRIGGER estaba inusualmente tranquilo, seguramente por la ausencia de los otros dos miembros del grupo. Gaku y Tenn estaban fuera charlando con algunos de los miembros de IDOLiSH7 y su _manager_ , Tsumugi, que habían asistido al evento gracias a unas entradas que Gaku le dio a la chica como regalo de Navidad. Definitivamente era una ocasión perfecta para que Ryuu se relajara.

Los miembros de TRIGGER no habían parado desde que la gira empezó hacía ya más de dos semanas. No podían permitirse descansar ni en Navidad, aunque Ryuu era un joven trabajador y no le importaba ir de un lado para otro dando concierto tras concierto. Eso era algo que formaba parte del estilo de vida que había elegido cuando decidió dejar su pueblecito para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en idol. Sin embargo, aquella noche se sentía algo melancólico mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono para revisar los mensajes que había recibido mientras estaba en el escenario.

Para él, el día de Navidad era una jornada para celebrar en familia. Sí, Gaku y Tenn se habían convertido en su nueva familia en cierto modo, pero echaba mucho de menos a todos aquellos a quienes había dejado atrás. Había muchos momentos en que extrañaba a aquellas personas que le habían visto crecer, que sabían lo tímido que era a pesar de su apariencia, y que le entendían cuando hablaba con su acento natural, pero, sin duda, ese sentimiento se potenciaba en Navidad.

_Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje de Papá:_

_¡Feliz Navidad, hijo! Hemos visto tu concierto en la televisión y estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Visítanos pronto._

Ryunosuke sonrió.

Iría a visitarles tan pronto como acabara la gira.


End file.
